


A dying scream it makes no sound

by BlaCkreed4, Talpy, TatsuEigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Dark, Gen, kinda a joker vibe at the end
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'incidente era stato molto spaventoso e Jeff era riversato a terra, a metà tra l'incosciente e il cosciente; sentiva tutto ciò che gli succedeva attorno, ma anche se provava ad aprire gli occhi, nulla cambiava: il nero restava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dying scream it makes no sound

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la Tearoom di LandeDiFandom, esperimento di round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo. Tema: prima persona.  
> (Titolo da "Falling Down" degli Oasis)

Qualcosa in quella situazione: il cielo era rosso sangue, come una pozzanghera a terra che si stava man mano allargando sul cemento. L'incidente era stato molto spaventoso e Jeff era riversato a terra, a metà tra l'incosciente e il cosciente; sentiva tutto ciò che gli succedeva attorno, ma anche se provava ad aprire gli occhi, nulla cambiava: il nero restava. Sentiva le mani intorpidite e freddo lungo tutto il corpo: la paura lo stava pervadendo ed era la peggior nemica in quel momento.

Io ero stato fortunato, la macchina mi aveva evitato, ma ora non sapevo cosa fare. Cercavo di far parlare Jeff, di tenerlo sveglio e cosciente per essere sicuro che fosse ancora vivo.

L’ambulanza stava arrivando, sentivo la sirena in lontananza. Jeff insisteva nel volersi alzare, ma non potevo permettergli di muoversi in quelle condizioni. La cosa peggiore era il fatto che continuasse a chiedermi di togliergli qualsiasi cosa avesse davanti agli occhi che gli impediva di aprirli. Non avevo il coraggio di dirgli che non aveva niente, gli dicevo di non pensarci, di stringere la mia mano e continuare a parlarmi.

Era terrorizzato, com’era comprensibile, ma lo ero anch’io. Non so come facessi a non lasciarmi andare alla crisi di panico che sicuramente spingeva per farmi scoppiare a piangere e gridare.

Sicuramente erano passati solo pochi minuti dall’incidente, ma a me erano sembrati secoli. L’ambulanza si fermò dietro di me e i paramedici si fiondarono su Jeff. Uno di loro mi chiese se stavo bene e io annuii. Mi guardò da capo a piedi prima di accettare la mia risposta e chiedermi gentilmente di farmi da parte.

Si concentrarono tutti su Jeff, lo riempirono di domande e cominciarono a parlare di trasfusioni di sangue e ossa rotte da sistemare. Lo caricarono sulla barella, bloccandolo completamente con le cinghie per non farlo muovere di un millimetro.

Jeff continuava a chiedere di me e loro continuavano a ripetergli che ero ancora là. Mi chiesero di seguirli in ambulanza e di parlargli per tranquillizzarlo mentre loro lo controllavano.

Ci stavamo dirigendo all’ospedale a velocità folle, saltando ad ogni buca e dosso.

Se in altri momenti quel tipo di guida mi spaventava, in quel momento era come se il resto del mondo non esistesse. I miei occhi erano fissi su Jeff, la mia mano stretta sulla sua per fagli sentire che ero lì accanto a lui, la mia voce era roca dal continuare a parlargli per rassicurarlo in qualche modo mentre il mio cuore scendeva sempre di più nella disperazione.

Man mano che la sua presa s’indeboliva, i miei occhi si riempivano sempre più di lacrime anche se a malapena me ne accorgevo, la mia mente offuscata ancora dallo shock.

Quando la sua mano mollò la mia sentii un verso di dolore e angoscia che solo dopo mi accorsi veniva dalla mia gola. Mentre i paramedici cominciarono a darsi da fare intorno a lui, cercando di fare il possibile per salvarlo, non riuscivo a fare altro se non rimanere immobile al mio posto, guardando quel guscio vuoto che fino a qualche momento prima era il mio amato.

Non importava cosa avrebbe potuto accadere in quel momento: anche se fosse scoppiata la terza guerra mondiale, non avrei fatto altro che guardare nel vuoto, sentendo il mio cuore spezzarsi in mille pezzi. Non credevo fosse possibile provare così tanto dolore: che ci facevo ancora in quel mondo, se l’unica persona di cui m’importava veramente non era lì?

Cominciai a ridere istericamente mentre le mie lacrime continuavano a scorrere copiosamente.

Qualcuno aveva causato quell’incidente che aveva fatto soffrire così tanto Jeff prima di portarmelo via. E in quel momento, mentre le risate diventavano più forti, nel profondo del mio cuore sapevo che quel qualcuno sarebbe morto per mano mia.


End file.
